


Survival on Zetsubou No Shima

by BandLover89945



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Also none of the characters from the black ops game are in this, M/M, Michael is practically a survivor in this one, Some violence and angst, This is a crossover with the Black ops zombies map Zetsubou No Shima!, This is my first time writing a story as well!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandLover89945/pseuds/BandLover89945
Summary: Jake wakes up on a jungle-like island alone, searching for the others as he tries to find out where the entity had brought him this time. Looking for clues and information would be less nerve wracking if he hadn't felt like he was being watched the whole time, but his stalker soon becomes a follower to help him with his search.





	1. Foreign Land

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, this is my first time ever writing a story/idea, so I'm super sorry if any of it seems rushed! And allow me to explain why I did such a weird crossover: I absolutely love the map Zetsubou on Black ops 3. While I was on Dead By Daylight the one time, I was looking through Jake's outfits a long time ago and saw a samurai looking one, which reminded me of a character from the Zetsubou map (His name is Takeo), and ever since I saw the resemblance, I couldn't stop thinking of a Zetsubou and DBD crossover AU and how neat it would be. If you never played Black Ops 3 zombies and want a better understanding of how things look or work on the map while you're reading so you're not as confused, there's a Tumblr page I made just for this story! It shows pictures in each chapter I wrote, just so you know what the important bits look like, it is posted down below, labeled "Ch1 Pictures." Also, I really like the JakexMichael ship and thought there should be more content of it :^) There won't be any in the beginning chapter(s), but it will happen. Enjoy the read!

[Click for Ch1 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187064782275/where-jake-wakes-up-the-map-for-the-island-the)

Jake awoke next to a small body of water, opening his eyes to see bright green vines hanging from the trees surrounding him, dark and gloomy skies just behind them. Thinking he had been spawned into a trial of an area he just hadn’t remembered or hadn’t seen yet, he closed his eyes once more and sighed, thinking to himself, ‘Another trial… will we ever get a break?’ He figured the entity had sent him to the Yamaoka Estate because of all the plant life around him; but he knew something seemed off when a green glow shone into his eyes, this time opening them for good. Taking a look at everything, he realized he was somewhere he had never been before.

Sitting up, he looked to the right of him, and there it was—the green aura of 3 orbs on the rocks that were shining in his eyes just a few moments ago. He stood slowly, walking toward it with caution to place his hand on the warm glistening surface. “Where the hell am I?” Asked Jake, turning his head to take in the new surroundings. His eyes met what looked to be a small Japanese fighter plane crashed into the ground. Jake, puzzled, walked up the small muddy path with vines encompassing its sides. As he got closer to the top, a map that was dimly lit caught his attention. Inspecting it, there were big red words written on it such as “Bunker”, “Lab A”, “Lab B”, and “Generator” with arrows and circles directing where to go, while the rest of the information on there was written in Japanese. As he was reading, he heard the leaves off in the near distance ruffling.

“Is that you guys?” He squinted to get a better view. “Meg? Dwight?” Taking a few steps forward, the sound of the leaves stopped behind a tree. “Claudette?” After no answer, he told himself it was just the wind.

Lightning flashed and flickered in the sky; he hoped to see the others soon, knowing that in all of the other trials he would always run into them eventually. His goal now—instead of looking around—was to save exploration for last. It’s more important for him now to look for the other survivors and hope they know what’s going on. From what he had gathered, he was on an island overgrown with vines, plants, and occasional bodies of water here and there—almost like some sort of rainforest. As he walked past the map, his foot knocked into something on the ground. Bright blue water spilled out of a now tipped over bucket, seeping into a big orange seed buried in the mud. Thinking nothing of it, he searched through the thick and foggy air for any signs of his friends. He was met with a passageway but it was blocked off by vines—no big deal though, with slight force and a good grip he tore them away so he can get through.

“Guys?” He shouted, tossing the vines aside. Stone structures made up the area… it began to feel like he was stuck in some sort of labyrinth. There were stone tunnels with weird designs on the walls, and more of the green glowing orbs on them, some of them were even blue. With more plants to tear at, he noticed four stone pillars ahead with an altar in the middle of them. Approaching the ruins, his pace began to slow. His stomach churned while thunder rumbled in the sky… four bloody skulls were on each side of the stone altar. Could these be the skulls of his friends? The fact that he woke up in a random location with no sign of the others anywhere, he wouldn’t doubt it. Underneath each skull was a blue symbol, each at random. Jake had remembered seeing a smaller altar in the beginning with symbols just like that on it. He took the similar skull and ran back to the area where he first woke up. While heading there, he couldn’t help but feel like someone or something was watching his every move. Placing it on the smaller altar to see what would happen, he watched as it slowly became white and saw its symbol appearing on the front of it. ‘So these altars cleanse them?’ He asked himself, picking it back up. ‘Weird… almost like cleansing a totem.’

He looked around for the bucket he had knocked over a few minutes ago, trying to spot the orange seed so it would be easier to find, knowing that the bucket spilled right next to it. Instead, he found the seed already sprouting. His face was scrunched up in confusion, picking the empty bucket up. “Seriously… what is this place?” He walked back to the big altar with the three remaining skulls. He picked each of them up and placed them in the bucket, then took the clean one and put it back in its place. Once he did that, an explosion went off—the same one he hears each time someone cleanses a lit totem. Getting that strange feeling of being watched again, Jake walked off with the bucket, continuing his search to find the others, hoping they weren’t the ones in the bucket he held.


	2. The Lab

[Click for Ch2 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187065163345/lab-b-the-doorway-jake-enters-in-lab-b-the)

Holding the bucket close to his chest, he slid down the muddy path and made sure to not spill the contents of the pail. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out which way to walk.

“Okay…” He sighed, “Where to go first.” Right ahead of him was a huge yellow building with the letter “B” on it, whatever that meant—but to the far left beyond some vines was a smaller stone building with two red lights on top of it. Not wanting to walk up all of the stairs yet for the yellow building, he headed toward the red lights. He knew that there would be a higher chance of being seen by anything dangerous out there if he walked up the tall staircase, so he played it safe for now.

Jake looked down into the vessel he held while he treaded through the mud to the stone structure. “Who knew I would be carrying around a tin of bloody skulls, I feel like a madman.” Continuing to look at them, he wondered if that was really the case; what if all of the trials had drove him insane? Had the entity created this scenario in his mind? He kept telling himself that none of this was happening, but it just seems so real. “If it really is you, I’ll get you all back. Somehow.”

When Jake had first met with the others, he didn’t care for them much. He was so used to being alone that being around others just felt like a bother… but after some time of being stuck with them, they grew onto him and he realized it wasn’t such a bad thing to have a few friends. Lost in thought, he quickly came back to reality when he slammed into the stone, doing what he tried to prevent this whole time: spilling the bucket. He cursed under his breath while picking them back up, and looked up to see what exactly he walked into. It was the bunker he read about earlier on the map, and sure enough, that’s where the two lights were. Below each of the red bulbs read a letter; on the left it read “A”, and on the right, “B”.

“At least something is starting to make sense now,” remembering the letter “B” on the yellow building he was just at. Setting the bucket aside, he placed his hands on the metal valve on the bunker door in attempt to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. ‘Maybe there’s something at that other building that would open this?’ Jake shrugged, ‘Wouldn’t hurt to take a look.’ He grabbed the bucket and hurried over to where he had just been previously and approached the stairs. Checking around to ensure there’s no harmful beings that would attack him, he quietly went up the metal steps. Cautious not to slip, he made it up the last few steps and was met with yet another door. He peeked into the window of it, seeing a bunch of test tubes and beakers. He wandered into the dark area after sliding the door open and snooped around… it was too tempting. So many things he had never even seen before were in there, including strange canisters with the remains of shiny blue substances in them that were similar to the blue water he saw earlier.

“Whoa…” He reached for a paper on the wall, it was a diagram of some mutant looking thing; whatever it was, it wasn’t human. Dim lights flickered on and off as he toured the lab, inspecting a large empty cage that had a huge needle attached to it as he passed. He assumed there were experiments that took place in the lab when people where still on this island, considering there were diagrams of many different things pasted to the walls. Before nearly forgetting why he came here, something caught his attention—it was the blue substance once again, this time it was coating a smaller looking bucket attached to a green generator. Jake wished he hadn’t spilled the blue water onto the seed, because it would be of great use right about now.

“Damn it. There has to be more around here somewhere,” He searched and searched, but nothing. ‘I’ll have to try regular water and see what that would do,’ Thought Jake, heading back to the door he came in. But as he did, he encountered a huge black figure in the doorway. Caught off guard, Jake stumbled backwards in surprise, slipping on moss that was growing on the metal floors of the lab. Now on the ground and desperate to defend himself, he reached for anything he could and grabbed hold of a pair of tongs. Feeling like an idiot for using something so useless, he thrust them forth at the figure while shaking all the while. “What are you?” He shouted, fear in his voice. ‘I knew I was being followed,’ Said Jake in his mind. As it stepped closer, Jake’s grip became tighter; his heart felt like it would explode at any moment. Just as the figure's hand reached out, a dim light bulb dangling from the ceiling nearby flashed, revealing the shadow for a split second… it was a man.


	3. The New Follower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Important*** I know that people see unmasked Myers differently (Some see him as blond, others do not), so i didnt put much detail into him, that way it can be fair to all of the readers who see him different :)

[Click for Ch3 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187065461450/spiders-green-water-next-to-lab-b-far-away-shot)

The man reached down and latched onto Jake’s wrist, using his other hand to rip away the tongs he was holding. Throwing the tool to the side, he headed toward the raven’s throat, but he soon stopped once they both heard a siren going off. They paused as the skies got even darker than they already were, and high pitched chitter sounds flooded the room. While the man’s grip was loose from being distracted at what was happening outside, Jake thought he could take the opportunity to break free and get out of there, but that was no longer needed once a giant orange spider the size of his head scurried in and shot its web at the bigger man. Letting go of Jake's wrist, he swatted at the web caught in his face and hair. The raven scooted back in fear before attempting to stand up, but three more spiders came tunneling in. He tried hitting them away, but they were relentless to get at them. Once again having to look for something quick to defend himself, he picked up a big piece of metal on the floor and bashed them with it.

Still seeing that there was a spider on the now struggling man in front of him, he thought this would be a great time to book it; but he felt he had to do at least something about the spider attacking the stranger’s face. Standing up, he gripped the metal and slammed it into the insect, mistakenly cutting the guy’s cheek just beneath his eye all the while as the mutated spider fell to the floor. They watched as it twitched and convulsed until its legs curled in and became motionless. Dropping the metal, Jake hunched over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath—not from exhaustion, but from confusion and fright. If there were giant orange glowing spiders and random strangers trying to strangle him in this godforsaken place, he couldn’t even imagine what else is lurking out there. Trying to gather himself together, he looked at the other in front of him.

“Listen, I don’t know how I got here, but I just want to find my friends and go home. I didn’t mean any harm when I held the tongs to you… I just didn’t know who you were and panicked. I’ve been alone ever since I ended up here, so I just didn’t expect it.” Waiting for an answer, he looked up at him, getting nothing but silence and a blank stare. Jake laughed nervously and pointed at his eye, “If you’re mad about the cut, I didn’t mean to. I was trying to get that… thing off of you.”

Feeling awkward from the silence, Jake picked the bucket of skulls back up and headed to the door which was behind the man. His eyes followed Jake, and he could feel it. Looking back at him and seeing that he wasn’t being aggressive toward him, he told the stranger he can come with him if he wants.

“I know nothing about this damn place, so if you want to follow me and NOT try to kill me so we can find a way to get my friends back, it would be much appreciated.” Leaving the building, he heard footsteps behind him while walking down the staircase, now knowing that his offer was accepted.

“Tell me if you see any weird glowing water while we’re walking around. I think that’s what we need to power that generator so the bunker will open. My friends might’ve went in there to stay safe.” Jake felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw the other walk in front of him to take the lead. He assumed the man knew what he was talking about, judging by how quick he was walking. Jake followed, and they ended up in a swamp-like area. Just ahead was green water that shimmered, surrounding a wooden structure and glowing rocks. Trudging through the mud, Jake went to the pile of buckets near the water. “Well, it’s not blue, but it might work.”

Dunking the pail into the water, he filled it up and headed back to the lab. Up the steps and into the building, he went to the generator and poured it in. Hearing a flush, the generator kicked in. Excited that the process on the bunker is finally starting, he rushed out of there and went far enough to see if the light bulb for side B was still red on the bunker. Thankfully, it was green.

“Alright, now we have to go to lab A… which I have no clue where that is.” Remembering about the map in the beginning, Jake headed over there. He checked to see if he was still being followed, and he was; but the first thing he noticed when he looked back was the red all over the side of his follower’s face. He stopped and got a better look at it, “Oh man, that’s bleeding bad.” He placed his gloved hand on his chin to think of what he can do to stop the bleeding. “Let’s find the lab first, there might be bandages there to wrap that up.” With a nod as a reply, they continued on for the map. Jake saw the vines on the ground that he tore off earlier to get through, which let him know that they were close by to the map now. As they got there, Jake stopped in his tracks. A huge sealed flower was on the ground where the seed was when he spilled the bucket of water onto it earlier that day.

“Is that… a flower?” Dumbfounded, he picked up a stick to poke at it. He backed up quickly as it opened, and it shined. A med kit had been in there. “That’s it. I am officially lost in confusion. I have to be hallucinating… this can’t be real.” He went up to it and touched it, it was definitely real. He placed the buckets aside and picked the kit up from the flower and opened it. All of the things a med kit would have was inside, nothing was peculiar about it. “The entity has to be screwing with us. None of these things are possible.” Looking back at the bloody man’s face, he decided to put his suspicions to the side and put the flower’s gift to use. “Let’s patch that up.”


	4. Bunker in progress

[Click for Ch4 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187065685395/the-side-passageway-jake-notices-on-their-way-to)

Jake sat down on a mossy patch and opened the med kit. Waving the man over, he sat down in front of him. He dug out a cotton patch with medical tape and some wipes. “Just to warn you, this’ll probably hurt.” He didn’t know why, but every time he was given silence, he wanted to say something more just to not feel uncomfortable. “… I’m Jake by the way,” He raised the wipe to the wound and pressed to it. “Just in case you were wondering.”

Little did he know, the man he was helping was the killer of his occasional trials—Michael Myers. Even he didn’t know how he got here or where his mask had went, but he was willing to put his bloodlust off for now for the sake of escaping this place. Tossing the blood soaked wipes, he put the cotton patch on the cut and taped it. “Well, it’s good for now. It shouldn’t fall off but if it does, the bleeding should be done anyways.” Trying to avoid eye contact, he noticed something—a knife handle sticking out of Michael’s tied coveralls around his waist. ‘Might come in handy later.’ Keeping that in mind, he stood and waited for the other to come along. “We have to find Lab A. We’re almost done with getting the bunker open.” Michael watched him walk over to the map and look it over. “From what its saying, apparently Lab A is right up there,” He pointed ahead.

While making their way over, Jake noticed a side passage. Curious, he went over to it and peaked through the vines blocking the entrance. “It’s another one of those cleansers!” He tore at the vines and looked back to see Michael’s head cocked to the side, not understanding what’s so important about the skulls. Jake showed him the bucket and pointed at them. “If they aren’t in the bunker, these might be the skulls of my friends. There has to be some sort of significance to cleansing these, they wouldn’t just have those altars around for nothing.” He went to the altar and looked at the symbol, then picked up one of the three skulls, wiping away some of the blood to see if it had the same marking—which it didn’t. So he wiped off each one until he found the correct one. Placing it on the altar, he waited for its glow. “This shouldn’t take long.”

Right after saying that, they heard the sounds of the spiders coming back. Seeing them barreling toward the altar, Jake tried kicking them away. “I think they’re trying to attack it!” Shouted Jake as a crowd of them shot webs at both him and the altar. “Try leading them out of here,” struggling, he ripped one off of his leg. Michael, who already had a bunch after him, led them out. The other spiders that were attacking Jake saw their group leaving, so they went with them. Jake sighed in relief, waiting for the skull to turn white. Michael on the other hand was taking them to the area of Lab A, as he had nowhere else to go. He reached for his side and grabbed the handle of his knife, pulling it out to fight off the orange insects. The blade of the knife Michael was using was snapped in half from a previous event, but it still had sharp edges to rip through the spiders.

Minutes later, Myers heard an explosion in the distance. He knew it was Jake placing the cleansed skull on the main altar since he saw him do it with the first one when he was stalking him earlier. After time, muddy footsteps approached, and Jake came running in with his now lighter bucket.

“Sorry that took so long,” He panted, “All that mud gets caked to your shoes so easily.” With another nod as a reply, Michael had walked off. “Wait, where are you going?” Jake followed and saw blue rays of light beaming from the ground not too far off. While leading the spiders away during the cleansing, Myers saw the water Jake told him to look out for. “Oh, wow…”

It was a sight he had never seen before; the area was absolutely gorgeous in its own way. Vines, colorful plants, and spider webs encompassed the blue glistening bog, it had to have been the nicest thing he’d seen in this place yet. “It’s almost too beautiful to touch.” He removed the empty bucket from the one with skulls in it, and he went to the liquid, scooping it into the pail. This time, Michael picked up the bucket of skulls for Jake so the raven wasn’t stuck carrying two things at once again. They did the same thing they did at Lab B—dump the water into the green generator and heard it flush. “The bunker should be open now.”

Down the stairs and through the passageways, the bunker was just ahead. Jake tried twisting the red valves on the doors, but unfortunately they wouldn’t budge—this time it was because he didn’t have enough strength to open it. Michael walked over and simply turned the valves, pink pasting Jake’s face from embarrassment; but he just tried to ignore it. The doors of the bunker slowly opened, and eyes widened as they took in the sight of the inside of it. “Definitely not what I was expecting...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why I had Michael's knife broken is so it wouldn't give away his identity once Jake sees it (Since everyone knows Michael Myers for having a gigantic knife haha.) His broken knife has no resemblance or significance to anything just in case you are wondering!


	5. Power in The Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! If you have already read the other chapters before, I've made a Tumblr last night to show pictures of certain scenes in the story just so you have a better understanding on how things look if you haven't played BO3 before! I have added the other chapters and posted the links in them too, enjoy!

[Click for Ch5 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187081564100/the-first-room-past-the-door-in-the-bunker-the)

Instead of blank tunnels going on and on endlessly, the inside of the bunker seemed to have its own little project going on. It was quite dark with occasional light bulbs here and there, but what caught their eyes were the multiple green computer screens attached to a big machine past the first room. Walking in, they noticed that everything was covered in spiderwebs and plant life.

“I wonder what these were used for?” Jake spent a while admiring all of the equipment and technology that was in there. Notes were scattered all over the ground, blowing around as they walked by. “It’s so hard to see in here,” He squinted to get a better look at things, “Just look for a light switch.” He placed his hands on the wall and felt around as they searched the room for the switch.

After some time, Michael had found something—not a switch, but another door. He opened it, grabbing Jake’s attention. He went over to the man and looked through the doorway that had been just opened. Above the doorway, there was a sign that read “Power room”, which is exactly what they needed. “You’re a big help after all,” Jake entered the room, looking for the power source to get the lights on. “I really do appreciate that you’re helping me find my friends.” Placing a hand on Myers’ shoulder, he gave him a reassuring smile. “Even though the whole mute thing is kind of weird, you’re a nice acquaintance.” Jake got what he expected: silence. But he knew Michael could hear him, so that’s all that mattered he supposed.

“So, anyways,” Jake removed his hand from him and turned away to continue their search. “I think I found something. Over here.” He waved the other over and pointed out a panel. There were four lightbulbs with a lever in the middle of them, and one of the lightbulbs was red while the rest were green. “Not again,” He sighed. Walking down the few stairs to try turning it on, his whole foot went in water. He heard a faint buzzing sound somewhere, he looked down and noticed another staircase behind him. “There’s more to this?” Curious, he crouched down to look into the water; sure enough, there was the buzzing he heard, a red flashing light going along with it.

He turned to Michael and jokingly asked if he wants to go in there to see what’s wrong, but received a ‘no way’ type of head shake. The raven gave a laugh and got ready to dive in. “I’ll go in to see what’s wrong, I’ll be back.” Jake walked down the staircase into the water and swam to the red flashing bulb. The buzzing of it became louder as he got closer, seeing that the vent was clogged with thick spiderwebs. He tried ripping them off but they were too strong, so he went back to the staircase and saw Michael standing at the top of it, waiting for him. “The vent is clogged up, I need something sharp to tear at them.” He scanned the area before going back to Michael, his eyes going down to the man’s waist to spot the handle of his blade again. “Hey, can I see that?” Pointed Jake.

Myers took it out of his tied up sleeves around his waist and handed it to Jake, he looked at the edges of it seeing that it was broken, but he would give it a try anyways hoping it will work. He took a deep breath and swam to the vent, cutting through the web with the sharper edges of the knife he held. ‘Almost there.’ The more he cut at the web, the more water he felt being sucked into it; but as he was working away at the webs, his scarf was coming undone. Slashing at the rest of the webs, the water sucked into the vent at great speeds. The one side of his scarf flew into the vent and got tangled in the turbine, causing Jake to fly back and slam into the bars of the vent. Panicking, he struggled to swim away but he was stuck. His scarf was wrapped too tightly around his neck; he tried everything he could to escape. His fingers scrambled to his throat in attempt to take it off, but it wouldn’t budge. He even yanked at the side that was stuck, that that wouldn’t work either. Time was running out—losing more and more of his breath, he reached a hand out to Myers, but he knew he wasn’t seen… it wasn’t bright enough under there. Using the rest of his breath, he screamed to try getting the attention of his follower, but from having so little breath left and being choked from his scarf, it was almost silent; being under water also didn’t help it.

His body slowly went limp and his vision was getting dark… the last thing he saw was a hand grabbing his own. Michael pulled at him to bring him up, but was stopped. He noticed the scarf stuck in the vent, so he grabbed it and tore it out of the vent, his scarf now in half. He hugged Jake to his chest firmly and swam to the staircase, carrying him out of the water. He set him down onto the shallower water in front of the switch and stared at him, seeing that he was unresponsive. Not knowing what CPR even is, he sat there next to him and watched, waiting for him to wake up. He reached his hand to the scarf still wrapped tightly around Jake’s neck and unraveled it, revealing deep red marks slowly starting to bruise all over his neck. Michael gazed at the marks, he looked at his hands and wondered why he was even helping one of the survivors and why he hasn’t strangled him to death yet. He missed the feeling of people struggling and wriggling in his grasp, violently killing them.

When Jake woke up, he coughed up some water; luckily not a lot got in his lungs. Feeling something heavy on him, he opened his eyes to see Michael over him with his hands wrapped around his throat, but lightly. Out of panic, Jake kneed Myers in the stomach and scooted away, frightened. “What are you doing?!” He touched his own neck and winced in pain, the bruising from his scarf was so painful. Trying to recollect what had happened, he looked at the staircase leading into the water. His breathing calmed down and picked up his scarf lying next to him. He waited a few seconds to clear the small tension in the air.

“Thank you for saving me…” He wrung out the scarf and put it gently around his neck, making sure to be careful with the bruises. “I didn’t think I’d make it out of there.” He tied his scarf in a knot, looking almost like he was wearing a handkerchief since it wasn’t long enough anymore to be worn as an actual scarf considering it was torn in half. “I thought you left me.”

Michael stared at Jake, watching as he stood up carefully. He went to the power panel, the red light now green. He approached the switch and grabbed it, turning on the power. Things got a little brighter which made Jake feel slightly relieved; but that relief soon faded when he looked around him. “Oh, where’s the bucket?” He frantically walked around to find it, but Michael stood up and held it out. Jake looked at it and sighed, taking it from him. “Thank god… I thought it was gone.” Both of them still drenched left the power room and went back to the computer screen room to figure out where to go next; there were still many doors to go through.


	6. Reunited

[Click for Ch6 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187123532110/inside-of-living-quarters-operation-room-inside)

Their shoes sloshed with every step they took, still soaked from the water. Glancing back at his follower, Jake adjusted his handkerchief and kept his guard up. He wondered what would have happened if he didn’t wake up in time—would he have been choked by him? Why did the man have his hands on him in the first place? He couldn’t just ask because he knew he wouldn’t get an answer… maybe it was just a new form of resuscitation, like getting water out of his throat? Or perhaps he was applying pressure to his bruises. Jake shook his head and stopped overthinking it, telling himself how stupid he sounds. ‘Just keep an eye on him, that’s all.’

Jake read the sign above another door and became filled with hope. “Look, ‘Living Quarters,’ they might be in there!” He opened it up and ran in but soon came to a stop. It looked nothing like its name, and it didn’t smell like it either. The smell of death flooded their noses, Jake nearly gagged while quickly covering his face with his scarf. Eyes watering, he looked up at dangling bodies wrapped in webs hanging from the ceiling. He shook his head, wanting to leave this room already. “That’s disgusting.” He turned back around with Myers following him and they left the room. He even closed it back up so the smell wouldn’t fill the rest of the bunker. “If they aren’t anywhere else in the bunker, then we’ll come back to here,” he coughed, “But I highly doubt they’re in there.”

Seeing one other door for the area they’re in, they went to it. When they opened it, green leaves and vines were covering nearly everything on the staircase. Careful while walking down, they saw a green glow. Thinking it was only the green water again, Jake hadn’t prepared himself for what was going to be seen. Coming off of the last step, he froze. He finally found his friends… but they were in huge glass cylinders glowing green. Wondering if they were dead, he touched the cold glass in grief. “It took so long to find you guys… I was too late.” He felt his eyes prickle with tears. Shortly after, he heard a woman’s voice.

“Look, its Jake!” Claudette ran out behind the cylinders in the back, Dwight following. “We never thought we’d see you again! What’s going on?” Clear worry was in her voice.

“Guys!” Jake never thought he would be so happy to see a familiar face. “I was hoping you would know,” He sighed, “Ever since I woke up, I looked for all of you… what is all of this?” He looked at Meg and Nea floating in the green glowing glass. “Can we get them out?”

“I don’t know why they’re in there, but we tried breaking the glass with rocks.” She sadly shook her head in defeat.

“We were also in those things,” Added Dwight, “We heard a huge explosion and the glass broke. Claudette told me she was out first.”

Claudette feeling uncomfortable leaned into Jake’s ear. “Who is that with you?” Even Dwight noticed the glare he was getting from the tall man standing behind Jake.

“Oh, I ran into him while looking for you. He doesn’t talk though, I don’t know his name.” Jake looked back at him and introduced them. “These are my friends I’ve been looking for this whole time,” He explained, as if he were telling Michael something he didn’t already know; he had only killed them countless of times and sent them back to the campfire over and over again. “Wait… did you say you heard an explosion right before the glass broke?”

Dwight and Claudette looked at each other before looking back at Jake. “Yes… when I heard it the second time, that’s when Dwight’s glass shattered.”

Jake looked down into the bucket and glanced at the two remaining skulls. “I get it now!” He showed them the bucket but they only backed away. “These skulls represent you! That’s why you two got out of those. Once I put the cleansed skulls back on the altar, it broke you free,” He himself was surprised that he figured this out. Claudette and Dwight stared at him in confusion, thinking the raven had lost his mind on his search for them. “I know it sounds crazy; but I have to cleanse the rest of these to see if it that’s really what’s going on. The only thing is, I have no clue where the other two altars are and this place is huge. It’ll take forever.”

“Wait, I saw a map downstairs earlier! Follow me,” Dwight led them to a staircase which took them down into another lab looking area, but this time it was very wide open with much more equipment. There were limbs and other body parts on top of operating tables with cages on the ground around them as they treaded through the water. “Over there,” He pointed, stepping to the side so Jake can get a look at it. It looked the same as the one in the beginning but bigger and more things added to it. Dwight and Claudette shrugged at each other—they put their trust in Jake and it seemed like he knew what he was doing so why not?

While reading the map, Jake turned his head to them. “Apparently there’s an altar down here.” His shoes splashed through the water as he searched for it. Claudette and Dwight split up to help him find it while Michael just stuck with Jake. “Guys, I found it,” He shouted to them, and they strolled over to him.

“Interesting,” Dwight inspected the symbols on it, he’d never seen anything like it before.

“I’ll save this one for last, that way we can get the other one out of the way first.” After Jake went back to the map to take it off the wall, they all went up the staircase and headed for the door with Jake and Michael being in front. Walking out of the door first, they looked back as they heard a strange noise. Jake turned around to see the entity blocking the doorway, Claudette placing her hand to it with a downhearted look across her face.

“We can’t leave.” She sadly lowered her hand and looked back at the green cylinders, “Dwight and I will stay here with Meg and Nea while you go.” She reassured, Dwight nodding in agreement. Jake sighed, upset that he will be separated from his friends once again.

“I’ll try to be as fast as I can.”


	7. Ziplining To Success

[Click for Ch7 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187148367090/the-entrance-gates-to-the-zipline-at-lab-a-the?is_related_post=1)

“Alright, let’s see here,” He handed the bucket out to Myers, “Can you hold this for me?”

With a nod he took the bucket and peeped inside of it; he liked looking at the bloody skulls because it gave him memories of death and pain he had given to his former victims. Jake on the other hand focused on the map as they left the bunker to find the other altar. ‘It has to be here somewhere.’ After some time passed, Jake stopped to get a better look. Feeling the presence behind him getting nearer as he read, Michael leaned over his shoulder from behind, curious of what the smaller man was looking at. With their faces almost touching, Jake felt himself turning red. ‘What’s with the random closeness all the sudden?’ He thought while quickly bringing the map up to hide his face, the paper being only inches from it. He was acting as if he were looking at something really small on it and needed to bring it closer to see it. Being this close to him reminded him of what happened in the power room when he woke up underneath the other, which made it worse. Michael placed his hand on Jake’s to lower the map revealing the raven’s flushed face.

“Uh… yeah?” Embarrassment was obviously in his voice, he kept scolding himself in his mind to act normal. Unexpected to Jake, Myers placed his pointer finger on an area of the map and surprisingly enough, it was the altar. “How do you keep doing that?” Jake was impressed with how well his follower could find things. “At this point, you should be the one leading me.” He laughed while bringing the map back to his view. “Weird, it says we have to go through Lab A to get there. I don’t remember seeing any altars there.” Rolling up the map to put in the pocket of his jacket, they headed over in hopes that there wasn’t a mistake on the map. They made it to the top of the stairs and searched for the altar, but it was nowhere in sight. Pulling out the map again, he tracked its location and went to a different area of the lab. Finding two small gates as doors, he looked up and saw thick wire running all the way down to the docks. He held his stomach and backed away, he wasn’t exactly afraid of heights but zip-lining from high up all the way down to the docks was enough to make his stomach churn. To make it even worse, there was only one handle to use. “I found where we have to go.”

Michael came in and looked up as well, but he just gave a curious head tilt he always seemed to do when confused. Jake pressed the button on the control panel connected to the gates and they opened. “We have to zipline down there,” Said the now nervous man, “But there’s only one. I’d say I’ll just go, but I don’t know what passageways are down there. I don’t want us getting separated and lost.” Not wanting to risk it, he decided it would be best for them to both go. “Alright, you grab onto the handle and I’ll hold onto you. Let’s hope this works.” Thankful that he wasn’t too heavy, Jake waited for Myers to walk up to the handle. When he grabbed it with his one hand, he turned to the raven and stuck his arm out, signaling that he was ready to grab hold of him. Jake—standing on his tiptoes—wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. Ignoring more embarrassment, he held on tight. “Ready?” Jake questioned. Michael put his arm around the other’s waist as a yes, and they both leapt off the surface. They watched as they quickly plummeted toward the ground. Seeing another set of gates toward the bottom, Michael stuck his foot out to kick them open just before they landed. From the sudden stop at the end of the zip line, they flew off and fell hard to the ground. Fortunately for Jake, his follower broke his fall since he was still being held onto.

Sitting up, he looked beneath him to see Myers rubbing his head. While sitting on the man’s lap, he thanked him for breaking his fall. “Is your head alright? I don’t think we can get back to that med kit any time soon,” He saw how far down they were from the lab, “We’re far from it.” Looking back down, it finally registered in his head that he was sitting on top of him so he stood up fast. “I’m sorry… my head is all jumbled from everything, I don’t even know half the things I’m doing anymore.” With a blush, he helped Michael up and grabbed the bucket to go to the altar. They cleansed the skull and fought off the spiders like last time, then placed it back in the bucket. “All that’s left is the one in the bunker. My friends and I can finally go back to the campfire, and you’ll go… wherever you came from I guess.” Michael stared, the raven was still so clueless about his true identity. “And there’s even a door down here!” He went over to it and pointed out the sign above it. “Perfect, It leads to the power room, that’s right next to where the others are.” After opening the door they made their way through the halls and kept an eye out for the green glow from the cylinders to help them spot the room the others were in.


	8. Hope Is Slipping

[Click for Ch8 Pictures](https://survivalonzetsubou.tumblr.com/post/187195885735/the-tree-next-to-the-main-altar-the-secret)

The men walked in to Claudette sitting in front of Meg’s cylinder and Dwight in front of Nea’s. They sat up once they heard their footsteps.

“You’re back, thank gosh. I don’t know how much longer I can stay in here for.” Claudette tried to get a look in the bucket to see if the one skull was cleansed. Jake headed to the staircase that lead downstairs so he can complete the last altar.

“Well hopefully you all can leave this room once Meg and Nea are freed. If not, there has to be another way.” He took the last bloody skull out of the pail. Just before he placed it on the altar, he warned them. “For some reason, giant spiders attack the skull when its being cleansed so be careful.” Jake placed it down, Dwight and Claudette keeping their guard up. They waited, but there was nothing… no huge orange insects spewing web at them or anything. Instead, they heard a faint growling but that was it. “Umm… I guess not.” He grabbed the now white skull and placed it in the bucket.

“So what now? Shouldn’t Meg and Nea be out of those things?” Asked Dwight. Jake shook his head and walked to the stairs.

“There’s a main altar I have to put these on in order for that to work. Once I do that, I’ll meet you guys back here. That way we can look for a way out of this place.” With agreement between everyone, the men left once more to complete the final step.

Looking back at Michael, he waved him to walk by his side instead of walking behind him. “I still can’t believe we made it this far. I had no clue what to even do in the beginning, but we still did all of this.” Jake ruffled his own hair, “And thank you by the way. Without you, I probably wouldn’t have gotten this far.” After saying that, Michael met Jake’s gaze which only made the smaller man look away. “We’re almost there,” Said Jake, using that as an excuse from breaking the brief eye contact they had shared.

Jake looked at the med kit on the ground next to the flower as they walked by. It felt like patching up the wound he accidentally gave to his follower happened so long ago; who knew time would drag on for so long. Going through the passageway again, they made it to the main altar. “Here it goes.” He reached into the bucket, grabbed the skulls, and placed them where they belong. Hearing the two big explosions, he looked at Myers. “That was it!” He exclaimed, “Let’s get back, they’re waiting for us.” Right before they left, a huge bolt of lightning struck the altar. They watched as the lightning bolt trailed to a fallen tree between two of the pillars and struck it, causing it to explode. Jake blocked his head as branches and burnt wood ripped toward them, now bloodied from cuts. “What the hell just happened?”

Michael, just as puzzled as Jake, walked over to the disintegrated tree which was now just a pile of ash that blew away leaving small flames here and there. Jake followed him and looked down to see a mysterious staircase with glowing lights coming from the inside. “Should we?”

Myers stood aside so Jake can go first since he’s the leader of the two, so he took that as a yes. When he took a few steps down the stairs, he slipped backwards, but Michael was behind him to catch him. He noticed that the stairs were covered in moss and wet leaves, “Thank you, I guess I gotta be a little more careful.” Getting back up, he carefully stepped down the rest of the stairs. “Another skull?” They both walked into the room, blue crystal on the ceiling above the altar down there. Getting closer to it, he saw that it wasn’t like the other skulls… it didn’t even look human. “What do I even do with this?” He took it and lifted it up to get a better look at it, but it shot a huge beam of light which nearly put a hole in the stone wall. Wide eyed, he turned his head to his follower, “Did you just see that?” Receiving a nod, Jake inspected its altar. Below its symbol there was a description.

‘The Skull of Nan Sapwe holds a power so great that when in a case of an enemy, its power can obliterate them; use it wisely.’

The raven looked at the object in his hand, he never knew anything like it existed. “I was always told strange legends and myths, but I never thought something like this would be real.” He saw the outside getting darker and darker with clouds, the lightning only getting worse. “We should get out of here.”

They rushed back to the bunker, the sky was becoming twisted in its own darkness eerily. Shoving the skull in his jacket, he heard a scream of horror and glass being shattered. They ran toward the commotion and Claudette came bolting out. She was a sobbing mess, her attempts at speaking were constantly cut off by her sobs.

“Woah woah, what happened??” Jake questioned while trying to calm her down as best as he could.

“They’re gone!” Her violently shaking hands covered her mouth, she looked scarred beyond belief. “It took them!”

“What did??” Jake couldn’t do anything until he knew what was going on—which he was trying to find out—but Claudette was so shaken that it seemed almost impossible. Her eyes filled with tears and fear, she hiccupped and gasped as she tried to form words.

“There was an orange mist… and the ground shook,” She stuttered, “These huge vines came out of the ground and grabbed onto Meg and it pulled her under!” Claudette’s voice broke with every other word. The two men confused and concerned continued to listen. “When she was underground, more of the orange mist formed over her and a giant vine looking monster burst out of the ground… her head was on the side of it! And it ate Dwight and Nea, now their heads are sticking out of it too!” She sobbed into her hands while Jake took a few moments to process what was happening. Worry was the only way to explain his expression, he had no clue what to do now except to try getting them out of whatever it was that ate them.

“Alright, just try to stay calm, we—”

With a huge roar, the swamp creature burst through the wall behind Claudette and whipped its arm to her legs, its vines harshly wrapping around her ankles. She screamed and reached her hands out to the men as it dragged her across the floor to its body, but it was too late.

“Don’t leave me!” Her shrieks pierced their ears, Jake tried to grab her arm but it was yanked from him as it swallowed her whole. He looked at the others faces on the monster, they looked cold and dead but he knew they were still alive. Claudette’s head slowly formed on the front of the monster next to the creature’s actual head, he saw her weakly blink. They had no choice but to run now as it chased them throughout the whole island.


	9. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning*** There is some violence that happens in this chapter, just as a heads up! Also i didn't add any pictures for this chapter because there is nothing new to see. If you want to see what the docks look like again, you can always go back to chapter 7 to have another look :)

The two men dogged trees and vines as the Thrasher bellowed at them, Jake occasionally looked back to see if his friend’s heads were still there—which they were.

“We can’t keep this up forever,” He panted, “We have to do something to stop it.” Giving themselves some time, they ran to Lab A and took the zipline down to the docks. Out of breath, they looked up to the monster at the gates above; it was smart enough to know that it had to find another way down to them. The raven cursed under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. “With how relentless that thing is, I think this is the end of us.” They heard stomps coming from the doorway down where they were… it took the way through the bunker to get to them. Jake desperately looked around to see if there was any other way out, but there wasn’t. Now panicking, he realized how bad his idea of coming down to the docks was.

Michael placed his hand on his leader’s shoulder and gave him a look Jake had never seen before. It wasn’t his typical cold blank stare… it was full of comfort and encouragement for the smaller man. Still scared and now confused, Jake’s eyes welled up with tears. He placed his hand onto his follower’s and brought it to his own face to be held one last time. “After all this time, I never knew it would end up like this,” His voice nearly broke from holding back sobs. Searching for his friends this whole time just to be eaten, what was the point? As the stomps of the beast got closer and closer, Michael wiped a tear from Jake’s cheek and let go, running to the doorway.

Jake had no clue what Myer’s intentions were, but it didn’t look good. “What are you doing?!” He yelled, the orange glow of the beast approached; just as Jake went over to pull his follower away, it whipped its vine around the wrist of Michael. He wanted to give the raven time to run away by giving his own life. “No!” Jake grabbed onto Michael’s other hand and tried pulling him away from the monster, but the grip of the vines had been too tight. “I’m not losing another person!” With his vision getting blurry from his tear-filled eyes, he saw Myer’s hand sink into the mouth of the beast. “Please… I don’t want to be alone again,” He held on with all of his strength, but he felt him slipping. Michael shook his head and tried getting out of the raven’s grasp; his plan was to give him extra time to escape, not to be saved.

“I’m not letting you go,” He struggled, but when he gave one last look at Michael, he knew that it was hurting him more by keeping him there. His follower’s expression had the look of pure hopelessness and pain which gave him no other choice… Jake let go, falling backwards to the ground. The Thrasher wrapped the rest of Michael up in his vines and shoved him into its mouth on its stomach. “No!” Jake screamed in anguish and grief as he watched his friend be violently eaten right in front of him, he was now once again alone with his friends taken from him. Not thinking to run because of his mind being so broken, he backed up as the beast stepped closer to him. Thinking this was the end, a light shone from his pocket. He looked down and remembered the skull was there, he dug into it quickly and ripped it out to hold it up to the monster; the skull’s mouth opened wide as beams of light shot out of it along with its eyes. The Thrasher’s body contorted, his friends screamed in agony and suffering as their eyes lit up. “I’m sorry!” Cried Jake, watching as the skin of his friend’s heads slowly got burned off from the blazing light, “I’m so sorry!” With more screams of torment, the light shone brighter as it took up his vision. With a loud explosion of the monster, white light was the last thing he saw.

Whiteness fading back to the regular darkness, Jake opened his eyes… he was on the ground next to the campfire. The trial had been completed. He sat up quickly and looked around to see the others waking up as well, he never felt such relief in his entire life, all of the worry and pain of losing them left his body.

“You’re all alive!” He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t know how he did it, but he brought them all back.

“What was all of that?!” Meg rubbed the back of her head in pain from a huge headache.

“I don’t know, but I never thought I’d be this happy to be back here again,” looking around, he saw that his follower was missing. ‘Where is he?’ He questioned himself. Seeing a tall black figure in the distance walking away, he decided to follow it assuming it was him. “I’ll be back guys.”

Quietly pursuing the figure, he saw him approaching another campfire. Once stepping into the glow of the fire, he got a look at his face and it was indeed his follower. Right before Jake was about to call him over, he saw multiple other figures coming out of the other side of the woods to the fire. He saw them approaching the man, it was the killers. Jake—scared for him—nearly bolted out to grab him and run, but he froze when one of the killers handed him a white mask.

“Welcome back.” Some of them said.

“Wh… what?” Whispered Jake, feeling his heart shattering to pieces. Watching as the man took the mask, he put it on and untied his sleeves around his waist and put his arms through them to zip up his coveralls. Jake had never felt so played, he was hurt in so many different ways. Michael turned his head back as he heard loud ruffling in the woods, he saw Jake running away and realized he was being watched by him. Not knowing what to do, he just stared as the smaller man became more and more distant.

“How could I have been so stupid?” Jake slowly came to a stop and covered his face with his hands. “It was Michael the whole damn time!” His heart throbbed in aching pain as he looked back at the now little dot of light far away from the killer’s campfire.

After some time passed, Jake was put into a trial with Michael. They both knew about each other being there, but distance was kept—at least on Jake’s part it was. Every time Myers tried to get close enough, the raven would run and hide. Even though that’s what everyone does, it somewhat hurt Michael just because of the fact that he was so used to being around him.

With everyone else sent back to the campfire from being on the hook multiple times, Jake was the only one left. Still trying to avoid, he searched for the hatch. It took some time, but he eventually found it. Approaching it to open it up, he saw something on top of it that looked familiar; It was a seed from the place they were previously. Picking it up, he looked around to see Michael standing far off to the side with his mask off. From being in so much heartbreak, Jake tried his best not to shed any tears. “Thank you,” His voice was shaky but he really meant it; he gently held the seed in his hand knowing that it was an apology from Michael.

The man walked over once he noticed Jake wiping tears from his eyes. “Did you really hold onto this the whole time to give it to me?” The raven felt so thankful over something so small and meaningless, but the thing that made him cry was the thought Michael had put into it. Wiping Jake’s tears like he did before he was taken by the Thrasher, he took Jake’s hands and closed them around the seed to show that his gift to him was from the bottom of his heart. “I’ll always keep it with me.”

Opening the top of the hatch, Jake looked back at Michael to say one last thing before leaving.

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this, and it probably won’t change anything… but I grew to like you more than just a friend.” With a blush, Jake jumped through the hatch and Michael watched as it closed. He never knew what the feeling of love was until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed the read! Thank you so much for the kudos and reads, I'll miss posting chapters for you all! It was something i looked forward to :) Love you guys!


End file.
